


【宇植-七夕】奇幻森林

by nisses



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), 精神变态日记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisses/pseuds/nisses
Summary: 七夕活动的文，来这边存个档※bgm《The Island》summary：徐仁宇是一只即将修成人形的豹子。小豹子儿时在山谷河涧边遇险时见到一个漂亮男妖，小豹子被他救了一命之后一直以为他是一方大妖，一直以他为心中信念潜心修炼……事实上！“一方大妖”陆东植只是一只路过的小喜鹊精而已啦！
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik, 宇植
Kudos: 12





	【宇植-七夕】奇幻森林

01.  
森林里的夏夜是美妙的。  
虫鸣谱成动人的合奏，间或有晚风拂过树林的沙沙声。宝蓝色的夜空里，闪烁着明亮的星光，月色温柔地洒下，在山间的小溪边泛起银色的涟漪。

受伤的小豹子拖着一瘸一拐的步调来到河边饮水。他刚刚离开母亲的庇佑，今天早些时候，在他第一次尝试独自捕猎一只野兔时，惊扰了在一旁休息的棕熊，猎物被抢走了不说，有一条后腿还受伤了。  
好在那棕熊在抢夺到猎物之后便不再追赶，小豹子一瘸一拐地逃走了。

一整个白天，他都躲在树上，直至夜幕降临，才借着夜色勉强下来喝点水补充一下体力。

小豹子低着头饮水，一身光滑的黑色皮毛在月光下显得格外美丽，令人忍不住想上手摸一摸。

于是，就真的有人上手摸了。

陆东植顺着小豹子脖颈处一路抚摸到他的尾巴，手感比他想象中的还要柔软顺滑，美妙无比。  
小豹子被突如其来的触碰惊了一跳，浑身的毛发倒竖起来，转过身龇着牙，作出一副凶狠的模样。

对方看上去像是一个人类。  
他穿着一身质地轻柔的黑袍，领口处缀了一小圈看上去手感极佳的白色的绒毛，仔细看黑色袍子下方还带着深蓝色的不规则花纹，像是夜空的配色。他的眉眼十分柔和，脸颊圆润的线条显得无半分攻击性，亮晶晶的眸子灵气动人。  
那人对它的威胁似乎毫不在意，仍旧冲着它微笑着，甚至蹲下身来又想去抚摸它的头，实在是胆大得毫无理智可言。要知道，即使它是一只尚未成年的豹子，它的利齿也轻轻松松就能撕破人类的喉咙。

但是，会在夜幕降临仍旧徘徊在森林里，还一脸悠然自得的，多半不是人类。小豹子起了疑心，侧过身后退两步，仍旧冲他龇着牙，从喉咙深处发出低沉的吼声，警告他不要靠近。

“哎呀，你受伤了吗？”陆东植蹲下身的时候，注意到了它的后腿，那里仍未结痂，伤口显得有些狰狞，“让我瞧瞧。”  
陆东植不顾小豹子的警告，绕到它身后，一脸担忧。

受伤的豹类警惕性极高，反身就想扑过来咬人，却被人施了妖术定在半空，模样有些滑稽。  
“放心啦，我不会伤害你的。”陆东植这样说着，手上又忍不住抚了一把小豹子手感极佳的尾巴，而后将手掌覆在它后腿伤口上方，施了个小法术。

小豹子的伤口瞬间痊愈了。  
它惊讶地收起了还未成熟的猛兽利齿，发出一声还带着几分幼兽腔调的咕噜声，好奇地瞧了瞧自己的后腿。  
陆东植将它放下来，它急匆匆地往前一跃就想逃跑，豹尾随着它的动作甩动得十分优雅，俨然像一个小绅士。跑没几步，又回过头看了看陆东植，圆圆的兽眼放下了警惕和威胁，几乎是感激地望了他一会儿，才继续往前跑。

小豹子跑到了他白天一直待着的那棵树旁边，几下窜了半高，快要攀到他平日里呆惯了的那根枝丫的时候，却因为饿了太久突然一阵无力，抓不住树干往下坠去。  
陆东植几乎是瞬间就到了小豹子旁边，伸了下手，随着一阵温柔的蓝色光芒，竟有柔软的枝条托住了小豹子，将它安安稳稳地托到了枝干上。

小豹子惊魂未定地往下看，却见那人也望着他，似是觉得有趣，倏而生出了一双黑色的羽翼，转个身轻巧地落在粗壮的枝干上，抖了抖身体又将那漂亮的翅膀收起来。

“好厉害的大妖怪。”小豹子心里想着，小心翼翼地抬起头瞧了他两眼，又迅速低下头去。  
陆东植坐近了，这次再伸手去抚摸小豹子没有再受到拒绝。

小豹子喉间发出愉悦的咕噜声，将头靠在“大妖怪”的腿上，偷偷地嗅了嗅。

嗯！大妖怪身上的气味好好闻，它很喜欢。

正当小豹子这么想着，它许久未进食的肚子发出“咕——”的一声。

陆东植被这声音逗笑了，小豹子害羞地想把自己藏起来一般用爪子捂住了脸，被他拉下来。

陆东植凑得极近，近到几乎让小豹子误会他想亲吻自己，它紧张地绷紧了一颗心，爪尖抓挠着枝干。

然而陆东植只是给它渡了一口气。

那股气流带着清凉的花香，似有实体一般进入了它的腹中，瞬间令人经历充沛，饥饿感一扫而空。

小豹子又呆住了，那口气不仅让他不复饥饿，同时也让它生了灵智，只要它愿意，此后专心修炼，百余年后便可成妖。  
陆东植笑得眉眼弯弯，说：“我给你取个名字吧。”

小豹子的尾巴抬起来扫了扫，认真地听这人讲话。

“我常去人类的村庄，今日路过一处学堂，捡了页书，我来瞧瞧，这上面有什么好字给你。”

“大妖怪”凭空变出一页纸来，在上面挑挑选选，最终选中了“徐-仁-宇”三个字。

那妖怪轻柔地抚摸着小豹子的头，说道： “从今往后，你就有名字啦，小豹子。”

小豹子，哦不，现在该叫它徐仁宇了。徐仁宇舒服地靠在大妖怪的腿上，沉醉在这个夏夜里。他暗暗下了决心，终有一日，他也要修成一方大妖，强大到让眼前的人为它惊叹，强大到足以与他比肩。  
徐仁宇偷偷瞧着那人的侧脸，俨然已经将这“无所不能的大妖怪”当成了自己的人生目标。

第二天，徐仁宇醒来的时候，“大妖怪”已经消失了。他跳下树，绕着树徘徊了几圈，  
有些失落地叹了口气。  
但腹中充沛的灵力提醒着它那妖怪存在过，使它又重新振作了起来。

02.  
修炼无岁月。

山中的年岁辗转，夏去秋来，转眼已是两百年光阴流逝过去。  
一季的春光烂漫又变为漫山遍野的白雪皑皑。这年冬天，对于徐仁宇来说，是特别的。  
他已经修行了两百余年，与他同胞出生的兄弟姐妹，早已不知道重新投胎了几个轮回，唯有他，因为有“大妖”的点化，得以踏上修行之道。  
是时候了。这一季岁末，在雪下得最大的那天，不出意外的话，他将修成人形，达到修行生涯的第一个里程碑。

夜里的雪下得很大。  
黑色的豹藏身于山崖边的一个洞窟，等待着这一刻的到来。他不断地蜷缩起身体，尝试化形。雪慢慢地停了，在洞外的天际翻起鱼肚白的时候，随着第一缕阳光照进山洞，黑色的豹类第一次化出了人类身躯。

化出人形的徐仁宇走出山洞外，第一次以人形沐浴在初升的朝阳下。  
他的人形形态十分优雅，黑色的皮毛化为绒袄，十分衬他苍白的肤色。 雪后的林间十分安静，徐仁宇漫无目的地在附近转了一圈，而后往溪边走去。

冬日里的活水仍旧畅快地奔流着，徐仁宇停在了溪边一棵粗壮的古树面前。他伸手轻轻抚摸着树干，像在虔诚地膜拜他心中的神灵。

两百年前，他在这里遇见了一个妖，从此生了灵智，也从此有了毕生的执念。他将那人视为自己修行的目标和追求，梦想着有朝一日也成为一方大妖，够资格站在他的身旁。  
在徐仁宇眼里，再没有比那妖更好的存在了，仿佛那妖就是贴着自己的心意长的，无论是气息还是样貌，样样令他魂牵梦绕。  
可惜的是，那天之后，徐仁宇就再也没有见过他。

修行遇到瓶颈的时候，他常常来这古树边，好像只要在这里稍作休憩，回想起那人的眉眼，再多的孤独也能继续往下熬。

徐仁宇回想着这些年岁，想得出了神。

扑通！  
一个黑蓝相间的毛绒团子突然跌了下来，徐仁宇赶忙伸手去接。

落进他手心里的，是一只小喜鹊。

03.  
按理来说，在这落满了雪的枝头，是不大可能有鸟类仍旧在此筑巢的。  
豹妖伸出手瞧着落在他手心的那团毛绒团子，只见小喜鹊颤颤巍巍地站起了身，然后用力地抖了抖毛绒绒的身体，甩出的雪珠甚至溅到了豹妖的脸上。

徐仁宇面色不善地盯着这只胆大的喜鹊，却见它根本没在意自己的目光，而是跌坐在自己的手心里，低下头打理起自己的羽毛，然后蹭了蹭他的手心。  
徐仁宇听见一声满足的叹息，接着那声音又说道：“你身上好暖和哦。”  
那声音带着几分愉悦，小喜鹊抖了抖羽毛，一点怯意也不露地迎着自己的目光回望过来。  
徐仁宇惊讶地抬起手观察着手中的喜鹊，出声道：“你会说话？”

小喜鹊扑棱着翅膀飞到徐仁宇肩上，似乎是对他毛绒绒的领子极为满意，眯着眼睛满意地蹲坐在人家领子上，才回答道：“当然啦！这有什么稀奇的，你不是也会说话吗，豹子精？”

徐仁宇在这山中还未遇见过第二个妖类，自是十分欣喜，片刻后又觉得不对，出声问道：“小鸟儿，你不会化形吗？”

“什么小鸟儿，我有名字的，”那喜鹊叽叽喳喳地答道：“我的名字叫陆东植，至于化形，只是昨日路过人类村庄时遇见黄鼠狼精怪作乱，出手帮忙时受了点伤，养些时日就可以恢复啦！”

徐仁宇听他提到人类村庄，想起自己心心念念的大妖怪似乎说过他也去过那里，便向他打听：“小鸟，你还认识什么妖怪经常会出入人类村落的吗？”

陆东植生气地飞起来，啄了一下徐仁宇的耳朵：“都说了我有名字！”转了一圈又落在他肩上道：“你要那么想知道，开春我带你去一趟，不过先说好，你不可以攻击人类。”

徐仁宇顿了顿，沉默了一会儿才回答道：“放心，除了他，我对谁都不感兴趣。”

小喜鹊精要养伤，要求豹子带他一同回去，照他的话来说就是——“你的皮毛这么暖，你家定是个过冬的好地方！”

鉴于还要靠这家伙带自己去附近村落，徐仁宇只得妥协，将人带回了自己的山洞里。

这个冬天，是徐仁宇过得最吵闹的冬天。

他变回原形的时候，小喜鹊精便落在他头顶上，俨然将那块地儿当了窝，叽叽喳喳地与他说些见闻。  
徐仁宇昏昏欲睡，对头顶上的小喜鹊精爱搭不理。洞外雪花纷扬，陆东植说累了，趴在豹子头上呼呼大睡，平日里，徐仁宇出门捕猎的时候，他便在洞口盘旋，用点小法术让土壤化开，翻找点食物填饱肚子。  
陆东植觉得，这个冬天过得十分温暖舒适，甚至忘记了修行来恢复人形。反倒是徐仁宇一天也不曾落下修行，勤奋程度让陆东植十分惭愧……于是，他就从无所事事变成了十分惭愧地无所事事。  
……

开春的时候，陆东植遵守承诺带着他去了附近的几个村落，徐仁宇化出人类模样，陆东植照例站在他肩头跳来跳去，然而两妖找遍了陆东植熟知的几个人类聚居地，都没有找到豹妖要找的那位。

陆东植陪着徐仁宇兜兜转转找了小半年，转眼间，天气又逐渐热起来。  
徐仁宇心灰意冷地回了森林，小喜鹊亦步亦趋地跟着飞在他身旁。

回到林子里，徐仁宇用了幻术瞬移到那溪边，看着月色出神，小喜鹊落在他肩上，他突然想起了什么，转头问他：“陆东植，你为什么到现在还不能恢复人形？”

陆东植绕着他低低地盘旋：“哎呀，都是因为你身上太好做窝，差点忘了我已经恢复得差不多了。”  
小喜鹊盘旋着降落在溪边的石头上，一边说着：“让我来试试看。”一边催动灵珠。  
果然，小半年的修养下来，陆东植的灵力已完全恢复，月色下，蓝黑相间的毛绒团子化出人形，黑衣蓝纹，白色细绒小领，灵动的凤眸在月色的照映下煞是好看。

徐仁宇看呆了。

04.  
徐仁宇说什么也想不到，他寻寻觅觅这么久，要找的妖怪竟一直陪在自己身边。  
但是，说好的“一方大妖”呢？眼前这小鹊精，左右也不过几百年的修为，许是因为懒惰，灵珠甚至没比自己两百来年的灵珠强上多少。

徐仁宇一直以来的认知被颠覆了。他内心极度错乱，化为原形一个跳跃逃走了。

陆东植顺利化形，正开心地准备回身与他讲话，却见那妖转身就跑，黑色的长尾划出一段优雅的弧。

陆东植眯起眼睛，突然觉得这场景似曾相识。

两百多年前，他好像在这里遇见过一只受伤的小豹，因为觉得它十分机灵，长得又很合自己眼缘，便给了他修行的机遇，渡了它一口灵气。

那么……现在看起来，这小豹子并没有浪费这机缘，甚至可以说是十分勤奋努力，仅是用了两百多年，便已经修到小有所成。

这些年里，陆东植一直在人间游玩，没有回过这片森林，却没想到，他一直惦念着自己，找了自己这么多年。

陆东植不自觉地嘴角上扬，满心欢喜地去找他。  
他知道他会在哪。

果不其然，黑色的豹子正趴在那棵粗壮古树的枝干上，出神地想着什么。  
陆东植跃上枝头，坐在他身边，伸手摸了摸豹子。

徐仁宇的尾巴不安地扫了扫，随后恢复了人形。

陆东植踌躇了半天，咬了咬唇开口道：“小豹子，你要找的人，是我吗？”随后又自己笑起来：“你把那妖怪形容得那么厉害，上天入地无所不能的样子，我根本就没往自己身上想过，今日在溪边见你低落的模样，才想起来，似乎是有这么一段过往。”

徐仁宇别过脸不说话，像是在生他的气。

陆东植不安地去拉他的手，指尖小心翼翼地试探触碰示好，又继续往下说：“我比你想的要差这么多，你会不会很失望呀？”

徐仁宇听了这话，才转过脸看他。

当然啦，说不失望肯定是假的。

但是陆东植冲他笑的可爱模样如此合他心意，又令他心跳漏了几拍。

豹妖心情烦躁地跳下了树，他还是需要点时间去消化这个事实：他找了这么多年的大妖怪，他心里无所不能的神灵，他放在心上这么多年的妖——只是一只毛绒绒肥嘟嘟的小喜鹊精。

但是说到底，人家也没有说过自己有多强，这一切只不过是自己想得太多了罢了！也不能怪他。

还能怎么办呢？

05.  
陆东植回到豹妖住处的时候，徐仁宇并没有回来。  
陆东植坐在洞口处等着他，等着等着便睡着了。

半夜里，徐仁宇回到住处，看着陆东植歪着头睡觉的模样，忍不住笑了出来。  
陆东植感觉有什么温热的东西碰了碰自己的额头，睁开眼，熟悉的人站在自己面前。

他笑着伸手拉下了徐仁宇，与他靠在一处，道：“往后我会陪着你的。”  
徐仁宇沉默良久，牵起他的手，点了点头。  
“嗯。”他说。

夏夜的星辰明亮，夜空像缀着钻的水幕，温柔地淌过年岁的河流。  
他们拥有漫长的年年岁岁，但从今往后，他们的生命都将不再孤独。

——————end.————————————

大家七夕快乐呀w


End file.
